Steve and Zoe
by carson34
Summary: Steve had lost his memory and took the name as Stan. What happens when Danny finds Steve and he remembers who he was? Will he leave Zoe and their daughters?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write a storyline featuring Stan and Zoe. I figured that I would write Steve had lost his memory and took the name as Stan. What happens when Danny finds Steve and he remembers who he was? Will he leave Zoe and their daughters?

Disclaimer: I don't any characters that you might have seen on "The Back up plan" and "Hawaii Five 0".

Chapter one

Steve did not know that anything was wrong in his life. He was happy being around Zoe and the girls. When the twins were a year and half, Zoe gave birth to their third child and it was a little girl. Steve and Zoe had gotten married about when she was about five months pregnant with their child

Hawaii

Danny walked into the office trying to see if they had found Steve anywhere. Steve had a car accident while he was on vacation but since no one knew where he was at that they needed to find him fast.

"Anything yet?" Danny asked the team.

"No not yet." Chin responded to him. "I have some of my friends looking for him everywhere.

"We need to find him as soon as we can." Danny responded to him

Steve's location

Steve and Zoe were in the bed waiting for their daughters to wake up. They loved this quiet time with each other but they wanted to spend time with their kids. Steve could tell that he is missing something in his life.

"Stan, what's the matter?" Zoe asked her husband.

"nothing, I am fine." He lied to her. He knew that there was something that wrong but did not worried her with it.

"Stan, you are not telling me the truth. Something's wrong. What is it?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing is wrong. I am fine. I just can't helped but feel that something is wrong. It's like something is missing." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Like what?" She asked her husband.

"It's like I am missing something that I had in my life before and now I don't have it." Steve responded to his wife. "I know that this might upset you and I am sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. We will figure it out." She revealed to her husband as he gave her another small kiss.

Hawaii

Danny and the rest of team finally got a lead on where Steve could be. Danny decided to head to find him. Danny was about to leave when they saw Steve and Zoe walking into the airport with the girls.

"Steve!" Danny yelled at his friend.

Steve did not know the person who was yelling at him but he wanted to know who was looking for this man.

"Can I help you with something?" Steve asked this man who he did not remember.

"Yeah. We have been looking for you for months since your accident." Danny responded to his friend. "Stop looking at me like you don't remember me."

"I don't remember you at all." Steve responded to him leaving the team shocked at the news that their friend did not remember them. They needed to get their boss back fast.

Author Note: I wanted to leave Zoe's reaction for the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter and make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. As always follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also don't forget to check out my other storylines that I write for Five 0. I will see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline and this second chapter. Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter of this storyline. I am sorry that this chapter is late but I was trying to get the Valentine's storylines done and over with. I am going to try to catch up on this storyline's word length.

Author's response to the reviews:

Thank you all for your reviews.

Chapter 2

Danny could not believe that Steve could not remember their team at all or that he had a family. He needed to get Steve back to Hawaii and since he hope that getting him back home that he would start to remember his life there.

"Steve, I think that you should try to move to Hawaii and see if your memory comes back." Danny responded to him.

"I am not going back. I have a family here." Steve revealed to him.

"Steve, I think that we should give a chance." Zoe responded to her husband.

"Alright let's give it a chance" Steve agreed with his wife. Danny had to admit that he actually liked Zoe. He was worried about how Catherine was going to react that her boyfriend was still alive and newly married with twin girls and a little one that seems to be a little younger.

- A week later -

Steve and Zoe were on the flight heading to Hawaii. Steve was worried about how things were going to change between him and Zoe.

"Steve, we are going to be okay." Zoe said as he had their youngest daughter. They had to have Danny fly back with them so that way they had enough people holding the kids.

Danny could not believe that it's been about two years since Steve has been gone for a while. Before they left, he had sent a text to Chin that he had found Steve and that they were coming back right now.

Two hours later, Steve and Zoe were getting their bags from baggage claim while Danny had went to get his car.

"What if this is not going to work?" Steve asked her.

"We will have a great life here. The girls stuff is on the way and Danny is going to show us the house that you lived in" Zoe responded to her husband.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Steve revealed to his wife.

"Yes I do." She responded back to her man.

They headed to find Danny waiting for them. They got the girls in their car seat and headed to start their live in Hawaii.

The next morning

Steve was picked up to go to the headquarters to find three other people waiting for him to be there. He could not understand what is going on with his life right now. He could not believe when there was another woman wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a small kiss. He pushed back and she gave him a questioning look.

"What is going on?" She asked him. She did not understand why he did that.

"I am married man and you are not my wife." He responded to her.

"Catherine, can we talk?" Danny asked her as he pulled her into the office.

"What is going on with Steve? Why did he react like that when I gave him a kiss?" She asked him.

"He doesn't remember any of us. He doesn't remember his life here." He responded to her.

"So what are we going to do? Why does he say that he is married?" She asked.

"We have to wait for him to get his memory back." He responded to her. After they were done talking, they were called for a case. Danny was surprised when Steve was allowing him to drive his car.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked his friend.

"That you are letting me drive my own car." Danny revealed to him.

"Why are you saying that?" He asked his friend.

"Because you are always driving my car." Danny asked.

McGarrett house

Zoe was playing with the girls and they were excited to be at home. She heard door bell ringing and was worried that it might be Danny. She needed to get used that if he would get a phone call that he would have to leave. She got up to answer the door to find Catherine standing there.

"Can I help you?" Zoe asked the guest.

"Yeah. My name is Catherine." Catherine introduced herself. "I need to know what happen to Steve."

"I am sorry but I don't know what happen to him since he came to me to calling himself Stan." She revealed to her.

"Okay. Thank you." She responded to her. "I need to get to work."

"Alright." Zoe responded to her as she closed the door. She did not understand what was going on but it seem that Catherine might have feelings for her husband. She was a little worried about it but knew that Steve would not cheat on her. She just wished that he would remind in love with her and their daughters.

Steve did not get home until 9pm and he hated that he did not get to spend time with his wife and daughters before they went to bed. He headed up to the master bedroom and open the door to find her sleeping away. He got ready for bed thankful that there was still something that reminded him on who he wanted to be for his family but he could not helped but think of the kiss that girl laid on him. He did not know her name but he hoped that he would remember who he was soon.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I know that it's short but I will catch up with the word count in the next chapter which will be on Wednesday. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Happy Valentine's day to all of you. Don't forget to follow my other storylines. I am going to be having one more storyline really fast. I am going to get the new chapter of "Come back to me part 2" hopefully today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading this new chapter and don't forget to review this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It's time for the third chapter of this storyline and I am hoping to get it caught back up on the word length in this chapter. Catherine will be here in this storyline for about one more chapter. I hope that you like this chapter.

Reviews:

* Rainey: We will have to wait and see what happens. I am glad that you like this last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* Ilse23: Thank you for the review. I hope that you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steve or Catherine from Five 0 or Zoe from the back up plan. I could not help myself on it.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning

Steve was happy that their youngest is turning one and that their twins girls are about to turn two years old. Steve wanted to find out something about the team so that way he can remember the past. He headed down into the office to start looking stuff about his team. He did not heard her coming down the stairs with their youngest daughter. She walked into the room without him knowing.

"Hey honey, are you coming to help me?" She asked him.

"With what?" He responded without looking at them. He noticed when she closed the screen to the laptop. "Hey! What was that for?

"Because I need your help with our daughter's birthday." She told her husband.

"Honey, I am sorry. I know that you need help with it but I am trying to figure out things out right now." He said as he gave their daughter a smile.

"Steve, come on. You said that you would help me. Her birthday is in two months and I need your help with planning it." She responded back to him

"Alright." He said as he gave up.

* * *

Three weeks later

It's been three weeks since, Steve and Zoe moved to Hawaii and it seem like life is trying to go back to normal. Zoe could not help but feel that something was wrong with her marriage since Steve was acting weird. She walked into the bedroom to find him getting ready for work.

"Hey babe." He said as he leaned in for a kiss and when she did not give him one, he knew that something was going on. "What's wrong?"

"nothing." She lied to him.

"Honey, I know you better then that. Tell me what's wrong?" Steve told his wife.

"Fine, I ran in to Catherine. I guess that she knew you before your accident." She revealed to him.

"So. Do you think that I am going to leave you for someone that I don't even want anymore." He responded to her. "Sweetie, I am not going to leave you for her. We have kids together and I only want you for the rest of my life."

"You are so sweet. I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Right before they kiss, their youngest daughter started to cry. Steve went to go get the baby.

"It's okay, daddy's got you." He responded to her as she finally settled down. Zoe walked into the room to check on the twins and make sure that their youngest daughter is okay.

"Is she okay?" She asked him as she look at their daughter.

"Yeah she is okay." He responded back to her as he gave her a small kiss. They loved being here as a family.

* * *

Later that night

Steve was helping getting the girls down for bed. Zoe had went to relax in the bath time.

Steve's memory had started to come back. He was starting to remember what happen before his accident and who he was. He remember that he was dating Catherine before the accident and so he decided that tomorrow that he would talk to her about it. He falls back to sleep as Zoe cuddles against his chest.

* * *

The next morning

Steve woke up wanting to get an early day at work. He gave Zoe a small kiss and said good bye to the girls who were still sleeping. He got out to his truck to find Catherine standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay." She responded to him.

"I am fine. It's a good thing that you are here since I wanted to talk to you about something." Steve revealed to her.

"What about?" She asked him.

"Where was I going when I got into my accident?" He asked her.

"From what my dad said that you were on the way back from his house. I don't know why you were there but I had a feeling that it was about our future. I did not hear from you for about a year and so I thought you went on a mission but when one of your navy friends called and said that you were not on a mission." Catherine revealed to him.

"I am sorry. I am glad that you are okay." Steve responded to her.

"I am not okay. I found out that I am pregnant." Catherine revealed to him.

"so what's going on with pregnancy?" Steve asked her.

"I gave the baby up for adoption. I don't know where the baby is at." Catherine responded to him.

"We need to find the baby." Steve responded to her as they headed into work. Steve knew that he needed to find his child at all cost.

"Steve, the last time that I talked to the adoptive parents that our baby was fine and happy. I want our baby to stay there." She revealed to him. She knew that she was lying but she wanted Steve to leave the baby alone and let it be happy. She knew where the baby was.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. That baby is my child and I don't want my girls to think that I let one of my children go when I kept the others." Steve responded as Zoe walked out the front door with a surprise look on her face.

"Steve what's going on?" She asked her husband.

"Let's go in the house and I will let you know what's going on." Steve responded as he pulled her inside of the house. Steve closed the front door and looked at his wife.

"back before I lost my memory, I was dating Catherine and I guess that she got pregnant with the baby. She gave up the baby up for adoption." Steve told his wife.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked her husband.

"I am going to find the baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would love for you to support me in it."

"of course I will." She revealed to him as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded to his wife.

* * *

Author Note: I am pretty sure that I am going to make my word count deadline today and if not then even if I get closer to it then I will be happy. I hope that you like that this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am still trying to figure out how many chapters this storyline will have so leave me a review and let me know how many chapters do you want to see. Thank you all for reading this chapter and make sure that you review this chapter. I can't believe that March is going to be here soon! It's crazy. New episode of Five 0 is on February 28, 2014. Don't forget to come over to my other storylines that I have going on right now. I hope that you have a great week and I will see you next week for the newest chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on the last week of February. I hope that you guys had a good week since the last update of this storyline. I figured that we would have ten chapters in this storyline so we are almost half way done.

Response of the last chapter of Steve and Zoe:

* Mia: Thank you for your review. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

* Rainey: I know. There is going to be a twisted soon. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review.

* Trace66: Thanks for your review on the last chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

* Ilse23: You will find out soon. Thank you for your review on the last chapter. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Steve and Zoe knew that there was going to be big changes in their family members. They needed to think about their daughters since they needed to be first in their lives.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to find out about what happen to your child?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah." He responded to her. "I need to know what happen to my baby. You and the kids are the most important to me. I just want to make sure that the baby is happy on where it is."

"Alright, I understand." She said as she watched him getting out of bed.

"I might be home late." He responded to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She revealed to him as he gave her a small kiss before heading out of their bedroom and headed to the babies room to give them a kiss goodbye for the day. Zoe got out of bed and followed her husband to the girls room. "So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to find out what is where my child is. I need to find answers on what happen to the baby that I had with Catherine." Steve responded to her as he walked out of the nursery and downstairs to head to his truck. Steve got into his truck and headed for Catherine's house. He did not know what was going on with her when he saw toys.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is short but this week has been crazy. I will have a longer chapter next week. I am working for a sequel for Steve's 12 days until Christmas. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a great week. Also don't forget to tune in for Friday's new episode of Hawaii Five 0.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: it's time for another chapter of this storyline. I am trying to get many chapters done on a Friday. By now I should have made it to 6,000 tweets and counting.

Author's response to the last chapter:

ilse23: you will find out this chapter. Thank you for this review.

Rainey: you will find out this chapter. Thank you for review.

Guest: I sorry that you don't like this storyline and I hope that you will at least give it a try. McRoll doesn't work for me at all. The couple first seem forced and it's still is. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 5

Steve walked towards the door and knocked on the door. Catherine opened the door to find Steve standing.

"Steve what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to know what's going on with these toys being in your front yard when you told me that you put our child up for adoption." Steve revealed to his ex-girlfriend.

"I am sorry that I lied about putting our daughter up for adoption." She responded to him.

"How could you do that to me? You lied to my face and kept our daughter from me." Steve picked up the little girl who look at about one year old. He could not believe that she is the same age as his twins.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked him. "Are you going to take her away from me?"

"No, I want to get to know my daughter and for my wife to get to know her." Steve responded to her.

Zoe was just feeding the twins breakfast when she heard a knock on the front door and she went to go open it to find Danny standing there.

"Hey have you seen Steve? I have been trying to reach him all morning." Danny revealed to her as he came walking into the house.

"He went to go see Catherine about the baby that she gave up for adoption." Zoe responded to him.

"Are you okay to do this?" Danny asked as he helped her get the babies out of the chairs.

"Yeah I am fine with it. Steve needs to know where his child is and I support him on that. I am pretty sure that most women who not stand by and watch their husbands search for their kids but I am not going to be one of those people. I love Steve and this family and I want to make sure that he is happy." Zoe revealed to him

"that's good." Danny responded to her. "I have to get to work so I will see you girls later."

"Thank you for stopping by." She revealed to him as she walked him towards the door


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: It's time for the final chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

Steve could not believe his luck that he had found his daughter about five months ago. The girls were growing big and Steve was happy to be with his family.

Zoe came walking down the stairs to find Steve watching girls.

"hey is everything okay with Catherine and your daughter?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah. It's hard to think that I have four kids within two years." he revealed "And I want to make sure that you know that I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The end

Author Note: That's it for this storyline. I will see you soon for the next storyline that I am going to be doing. I will hopefully have "Come back to me part 3" posted on Thursday but I don't know. I hope that you will take a chance and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update the time.


End file.
